


It's Not Gay If You Use Your Mind Powers

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Begging, Danny is kind of insensitive, Gay Ninja Brian, M/M, Masturbation, Orgy For One, Pining, Pining Ninja Brian, Questioning Danny, Telekinesis, in-universe, mind powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Ninja Brian knows that Danny is upset about being rejected by so many women. Danny makes it his mission to cum twenty-one times in a row but quickly tires out. Ninja Brian doesn't want Danny to feel even worse and helps him.





	It's Not Gay If You Use Your Mind Powers

Danny tried to act like he wasn’t bothered by being rejected by over sixteen different women, and he tried to convince himself that their excuses were real, and it wasn’t personal.

He acted like it was all okay and he was perfectly happy just jerking off as many times as he found handle until he passed out. If he cried at any point he’d blame it on being over stimulated. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been turned down before, so it wasn’t a big deal, he could find other women if he wanted to.

Ninja Brian could see through Danny’s act. He always could, and it wasn’t because Danny had the worst poker face imaginable and was incredibly transparent. It hurt to see Danny like this because Brian knew he could treat Danny better. If only Danny wasn’t so damn heteronormative. If only he wasn’t so blind and could see that Ninja Brian loved him.

It took a while for Ninja Brian to admit it to himself, and he would never actually tell Danny in fear of ruining their friendship but he had been hinting at his crush a lot lately. He knew Danny wasn’t as heterosexual as he claimed to be, catching him staring at guys, and then there was that time Danny popped a boner when they accidentally went to a gay bar and Brian heard Danny jerking off.

Even with all of this Brian was willing to be patient with him, and even more so he was willing to help Danny. He owed Danny his life, so he’d help him through anything.

Which was why Ninja Brian had helped set out everything for Danny’s ultimate jerk off session. He worked out that he had invited twenty-one girls to the orgy so he was going to have at least twenty-one orgasms. For his own safety Brian stayed in the room, just in case he was about to pass out and still refused to stop. He knew what Danny was like when he had a dumb idea. While some may argue he was only staying for his own benefit Brian wasn’t like that. He would never take advantage of Danny, and anyway, he’d been around Danny naked enough before he got a crush on him so it rarely did anything for him.

At orgasm five Danny was starting to feel worn out, and at orgasm nine his arm had gone from hurting to practically numb. He’d hurt it a lot during battles and often had trouble. Switching to his other hand didn’t feel as good and by his eleventh orgasm he was just about ready to throw in the towel but the idea disappointed him. He wanted to do this. Wanted to do something that he had put his mind to. He didn’t want to be a failure.

Ninja Brian can see that hurt that Danny is feeling, both emotionally and physically. He has an idea, one that Danny probably won’t agree to and if he does Brian could end up being very hurt and have to pretend everything was fine, but he didn’t care. Brian would do anything for Danny, especially if it meant he was happy.

‘Uh, Danny?’ Brian decided it was best for him to use his telepathy to communicate since he was pretty sure Danny wouldn’t be able to concentrate on sign language.

“Mmm, yeah Bri?” Danny’s voice was raspy and tired. Brian made a mental note to make him some lemon and honey tea to help his throat.

‘I was thinking, if you want to get off so many times you may need some help.’ Ninja Brian was grateful that his telepathic voice didn’t let on how nervous he really was.

Danny sat up in shock, eyes wide and Ninja Brian regretted asking.

“Um, I mean isn’t that… like that’s…” Danny stumbled on his words, not wanting to offend Brian, knowing that he was gay. Brian wondered where that caution was when he wrote a song about it but let it go. He couldn’t continue to dwell and be mad about the past. Danny had grown since then anyway, just not as far as anyone may hope.

‘I meant with my telekinesis,” Ninja Brian explained, knowing that Danny wouldn’t want to be touched by another man, or at least wasn’t ready for it.

“Does… isn’t it still, like, ya know, I’m not…” Danny continued to ramble.

‘You can say gay.” Honestly, Brian found it worse that Danny wouldn’t. The fact that Danny was so concerned about whether it was ‘gay’ or not kind of hurt, especially when he knew some of the shit Danny has done just to please women. At least when Brian was using his powers Danny could pretend it was a girl. Ninja Brian wasn’t really pleased with that fact but he accepted it. He brushed off any hurt he felt and awaited Danny’s answer.

“If-if you’re sure you want t-to,” Danny agreed. He did really want to get off again. He only had ten more orgasms to go before he reached his goal.

‘You sure?’ Brian didn’t want to do anything without Danny’s full consent.

“F-fuck yeah,” Danny moaned, humping up at the air in desperation. While he knew that Danny was unnaturally horny most of the time anyway he’d never seen him this intense. If he hadn’t been around Danny all day he would have thought Danny had taken one of the aphrodisiacs he’d been planning to take before the girls arrived, but he knew they were still in the kitchen.

Ninja Brian didn’t give Danny any warning before using his powers. Danny groaned at the feeling, humping the air even more but it felt like he was fucking a fleshlight or something. He’d used his own powers to get off before, but since he left the life of a ninja behind his powers had become weaker and he preferred not to use them because they reminded him of everything he’d done. If it felt like this though, well maybe he should start practising telekinesis again.

Danny didn’t last very long, and soon was cumming all over his chest, but Brian didn’t stop and he screamed in pleasure, feeling another orgasm hit him but he didn’t cum. It still counted, and so did the next one, and the next. He took a break to drink some water and for Brian to refocus. Using his powers took a lot of his strength and he sat on the bed to conserve energy. Being close to Danny helped since his telekinesis didn’t have to reach as far, and soon Danny was having his sixteenth orgasm.

“Bri please,” Danny moaned when he came for the nineteenth time and Ninja Brian almost fled the room. It wasn’t just the fact that Danny had moaned his name, but he had moaned a nickname. For years Danny only really referred to him as Ninja Brian, later just Brian, but rarely a nickname. Maybe it was fear because of that period of time when he came up with more unflattering nicknames that resulted in him getting stabbed but Brian liked when Danny shortened his name.

He tried to ignore it and continued trying to make Danny orgasm. Just two more and then he could go on with his day and they’d both act like this never happened.

“Ah, f-fuck Bri,” Danny continued to moan as he came again.

‘Just one more,’ Brian told himself.

“Bri, j-just one mo-more… P-please!” Danny begged as if he could hear Brian’s thoughts. Ninja Brian just tried to drown his words out and focus on getting him off again. Danny wasn’t even ejaculating at this point, some pre-cum came out every now and again but he was well and truly spent.

“Bri, please. N-need it,” Danny whined, his voice so ragged he was going to have to go on permanent voice rest for a couple days if he didn’t want his throat to be fucked up for the rest of his life, but at the moment neither of them cared.

“Please,” Danny continued to beg. He wanted to cum again, he needed it, but this wasn’t enough. Not anymore. His body was used to it. There was only one more thing he could think of that would make him cum. He’d only done it a few times, and only with his telekinesis, but it had always made him see stars.

“Bri, f-fuck me, l-like with the a-air,” Danny’s voice was weak, like he was afraid of the reaction Brian would give him, but he was also so shameless at this point that he had to ask. He just wanted to get off.

To say Ninja Brian was surprised by Danny’s request would be an understatement. Brian had always thought about doing that but never had the courage to. He supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised that Danny had, but considering he always made an effort to not do things that were considered ‘gay’ or would make people think he could be ‘gay’ it was a little bewildering. Ninja Brian wasn’t sure what to do, and whether he should give into Danny’s request.

“Please” Danny whined again and Ninja Brian couldn’t refuse. He focused on controlling the air so that when it entered Danny it would feel like he was getting fingered.

The feeling was still new to Danny and it didn’t take long for him to cum, screaming over and over again.

Ninja Brian knew he needed to leave because Danny was screaming his name, but he knew it didn’t mean anything. He needed to go before he convinced himself that it did. This whole thing was a mistake and he should have just let Danny mope around for a bit. He could deal with Danny moping, but his own feelings; he wasn’t even meant to have feelings.

“Bri, wait!” Danny called out, his voice scratchy and Brian couldn’t help but stop, wondering if Danny was in pain due to getting off so many times and wanting to see if he needed anything.

‘Do you need anything?’ Brian asked, hoping to get things over with quickly.

“I-well I noticed you, like, do you want…” Danny trailed off but Ninja Brian followed his gaze and realised that he had a very obvious erection.

Brian wanted to say yes. He’d been dreaming of something like this for a while now. Okay maybe his dreams were a little more romantic, but really he’d take what he could get at this point, but not like this. He couldn’t take advantage of Danny like that. The man was upset, and probably not in any condition to give consent to this considering he’d just orgasmed twenty-one times in a row. If Brian didn’t know the world better he’d think that was probably a world record, but, surprisingly, there were crazier people that Danny in the world.

‘I’m okay, I couldn’t ask that of you,’ Brian tried not to show his want for what Danny was offering. He’d just go have a cold shower and try to forget about this.

“Bri, you’re not asking, I’m offering. I can do the same thing for you. I don’t like letting my partners go unsatisfied.”

Brian tried to ignore the fact that Danny called him his partner and not meaning it in terms of music.

‘It’s fine. I was just helping you,’ Brian shrugged, going to leave again but Danny grasped his wrist.

“What if I want to help you?” Danny asked, looking Ninja Brian in the eyes and Brian couldn’t hold his gaze. Logic was telling him to say no, but his body nodded and his pants and boxers were suddenly around his ankles and Danny was using his mind powers to jerk him off.

Brian knew he wasn’t going to last long, and he was actually thankful that his vocal cords had been damaged because he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from screaming Danny’s name.

Danny’s ‘grasp’ is weak, partly due to him being worn out and partly due to his powers being weaker than they once were, but it was enough to have Ninja Brian cumming all over himself in just under four minutes. He was mouthing Danny’s name, not that Danny would see due to the mask.

Brian didn’t wait to cum down from his orgasm or take in the bliss he could have felt from it. As soon as he came he pulled his pants back up and went to leave only for Danny to stop him.

“Stay with me?” He asked, his voice soft, almost a whisper. Brian knew that Danny was a cuddlier and while he knew he should leave he couldn’t deny Danny anything which was how he ended up laying in bed with Danny spooning him.

“Ya know Bri-Bri,” Danny mumbled sleepily and Brian prayed that Danny didn’t do it.

“I love you,” Danny yawns and before Brian can react Danny’s asleep.

Yeah, that. Brian wished Danny hadn’t done that.

It’s expected. He did it with every girl he slept with, something to make them feel special before he leaves, but they were in his bed, so he wouldn’t leave. Did this mean he meant it? Would Brian wake up to an empty bed? An empty apartment?

Brian worried about it but figured if he only got to have this one night he may as well let himself believe it. For one-night Danny loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr:
> 
> Polygrumps blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipgrumps-equals-hashtag-boner
> 
> Personal/Marvel blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/red-retro-rose
> 
> Follow me on instagram:
> 
> Art: https://www.instagram.com/retro_roses/?hl=en


End file.
